


What Might Have Been

by serenyty



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many elements added up to Georg and Amalia simultaneously being Dear Friend and hated coworkers - if one thing was changed, who knows what might have been?</p>
<p>An AU series exploring some canon divergences, a different one shot per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence: What if Hammerschmidt's didn't close, so both Georg and Amalia kept their jobs at separate parfumeries?

When Georg walked into the Cafe Imperiale at 8 PM on the dot, he didn't know what to expect from Dear Friend. He simultaneously hoped she was everything he thought (beautiful, intelligent, kind) and didn't. He didn't know how much longer he would be keeping his job - Mr. Maraczek had been on the war path, and it increasingly seemed like one more argument would set the other on edge and one way or another he would be out of a job. He could only imagine telling Dear Friend he was an ordinary man with an ordinary job, an ordinary job he may not have for much longer. He didn't think Dear Friend was the type to focus on such things, but he hardly made for an impressive man. 

Georg walked through the cafe, heart pounding, looking at the tables to look for the copy of Anna Karenina with the rose. He wanted to believe he was being in any way subtle but he knew he wasn't. After checking several tables and patrons he was starting to wonder if he arrived first. Then, he saw the book with the rose, two tables down. He looked up to see the woman. Dear Friend. His heart soared, just knowing that it was her, the woman he had been corresponding with for six months, face to face. She was absolutely lovely, sitting there, looking at the menu and tapping her fingers on the table. His nerves came back seeing her - he had always shallowly hoped that Dear Friend would be pretty, but he wasn't prepared for how lovely she would really be. 

Realizing he was staring, Georg walked closer to the table. Once he was closer, the woman (Dear Friend) looked up, saw the rose in his lapel and her eyes lit up. Both of them stared, just a little, before Georg had to move out of the way to make room for a waiter. Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, he moved to the table. 

"Dear Friend?" she asked, though they both knew the answer. He nodded and sat down at the table. 

For another moment they sat, each looking at the menu. Georg realized he should probably make the first move to introduce himself - he still didn't know Dear Friend's name, and he hadn't even spoken. Before he could say anything, though, Dear Friend spoke. 

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward tonight," she said, "I've been so looking forward to meeting you tonight and even though I always have so much to tell you in my letters somehow I can't think of what to say."

It was in that moment that Georg realized that Dear Friend was as nervous as he was. While he didn't want her to be nervous about meeting him, it was almost comforting that they were in the same boat.

"I understand," he said, "I've been thinking about meeting you for so long that I don't know where to begin." He held out his hand. "I'm Georg Nowack." 

Dear Friend took his hand and they shook. "Amalia Balash."

After a few moments of talking about Anna Karenina, Tolstoy, and other novels they had been reading Georg promised to bring her his copy of The Magic Mountain next time, which was thrilling, thinking of next time. Amalia, however, looked inquisitive.

"Is everything alright?" Georg asked, still nervous that somehow this date could go wrong.

"Oh yes," She replied, "Everything's fine. I was just thinking you look familiar somehow."

Georg wondered if she had been a visitor to Maraczek's. He hoped not - he thought it might be strange if he had waited on her, or, worse, been witness to Mr. Maraczek's recent anger towards him. Before he could ask, however, Dear Friend (he needed to remember to call her Amalia) spoke. 

"Have you ever been to Hammerschmidt's?" She asked. "I work there as a sales girl, so if you have ever gone in there to buy any presents..."

"I work at Maraczek's," Georg said, before he could help himself "Just down the street."

At that moment Georg realized that Amalia did seem familiar as well. He realized she was the pretty girl he had seen going into Hammerschmidt's occasionally. He hadn't dwelled on it, but Georg had wondered more than once if she would stop into Maraczek's. He now realized she wasn't a customer but an employee.

"So close!" Amalia exclaimed. "It's a wonder we have never met before." And that was that. Georg had been worried his Dear Friend would be disappointed in his job at the shop, but it seemed it didn't matter to her. 

The waiter came back to the table and they both ordered food and wine. Despite the initial awkwardness, he found it remarkably easy to talk with Amalia Balash. 

Once their dinner was almost over, the anxiety of meeting this woman face to face had faded but the anxiety of what came next. Before he had come on this date he had considered the idea of proposing to Dear Friend if the date went well. He felt confident the date had gone well - he truly liked Amalia, He loved Amalia - she was Dear Friend after all. 

As he helped her into their coat, he wondered if he should ask. As they walked out together arm in arm he kept wondering. They reached the bus stop where she would take the bus back to her home.

"Would you like to meet tomorrow after work for coffee?" He asked, "Since we work so close together, it would be easy to keep meeting in person."

Amalia grinned. Georg swore he felt his heart stop, just for a moment. "I would like that very much," she replied. Just before she stepped on the bus she kissed his cheek - a moment of impulse. As he watched the bus drive off he touched his cheek with his hand. Perhaps tomorrow he would ask her to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of ideas for future installments but I happy accept prompts or ideas either here or on tumblr at amaliaxbalash.tumblr.com.


End file.
